nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
CYOC: Minecraft
CYOC: Minecraft is an upcoming game in the CYOC genre. In order to play, people will have to buy Minecraft. It will be Create Your Own City, as a country would be nearly impossible to make. Play now using the IP 24 25 207 214: 25570 Backstory After an invasion of zombies, skeletons and worst, only a handful of people remain. These people want to start over. Now, in a world filled with dungeons, strongholds and small villages, you must create a new city! Starting Out Upon starting, the user will be placed in a small spawn room. This room will explain the rules of the server and what you have to do. A door is to one side, and when the user exits, they will be placed in the vast world of Minecraft. The user must begin collecting wood, stone and other materials. They can explore caves and bring out tons of diamonds, gold and iron. They can use NPC Villages, strongholds and ravines to get some easy materials. However, by night time they should take immediate shelter. Spiders, Skeletons, Zombies, Creepers and other monsters will attack you at night, so you must be careful! Monsters In Minecraft there are many monsters. Zombies Probably the easiest mob to defend yourself against. They can only hurt you if they walk up to you, and you can keep them at bay easily by a sword or bow. Skeletons These mobs are much more difficult then others. They are armed with a bow and arrow. The best way to keep them at bay is to run circles around them while getting closer and swinging your sword. Spiders They can be pests. They can climb walls and move quickly. You can kill them quite easily. To defend your city, all houses should have a section that overhangs so the spiders can't pass. Spider Jockey's Possibly the most difficult mob to kill. A spider will spawn with a skeleton riding it. If you kill one, the other lives. They can still climb walls and shoot arrows. Creeper These are major pests. When they get close to you, they will explode. The best way to kill it is to make it explode away from you (hit and run), they can be killed with bows easily. Enderman Tall black monsters. If you stare at one, they stare back. If you look away, they will run to you quickly and attack you. The best way to kill one is fire a single arrow at one, and it will run towards you. Take shelter until night is over, then go kill it when you have equipment. Or even better - don't look at them. Or, if you do look at them, make sure you're wearing a pumpkin as a helmet. Silverfish Not much is known about these. They will only appear in strongholds, so you won't have to worry about them, as there are very few strongholds that appear in each world. Tools In Minecraft there are also many tools: Important Tools Axe/Hatchet Axes are tools used to ease the process of collecting logs, planks, chests and bookcases, but are not required to gather them. They can also be used on mobs as a weapon, but do less damage than swords of the same material. Pickaxe Pickaxes are one of the most commonly used tools in the game, being required to mine all ores and many other types of block. Different qualities of pickaxe are required to successfully harvest certain ores and blocks. For example, while coal ore can be mined with any pickaxe, gold ore must be mined with an iron pickaxe or better, or else the player will harvest no ore. Better pickaxes also mine many materials faster. Shovel Shovels are auxiliary tools used to ease the process of collecting dirt, sand, gravel, clay and snow. Shovels are only necessary to collect snowballs from snow; all other blocks for which shovels are useful can be successfully harvested by hand. Hoe Hoes are tools used to till dirt and grass blocks into farmland blocks, the first step in farming wheat, melons or pumpkins. It is an indispensible tool for farming although farming itself is not required ingame. Recipes Most if not all recipes are at: http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Crafting. Players 123xyz8=123xyz8 Comradeursa=Rache Glock Goman=Volcano Llyarden=Galaman Weasel2000=LilNinjabro Damecles=Bismarck II Legless562=Legless562 Gallery Cities